Memories of Love
by Total Taiora
Summary: Sora thinks of the first time she met Tai and finds that she has feelings for him.


Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor will I ever

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor will I ever.

Dedication: For Logan, who has once again inspired me.

Author's Note: I'm giving you the usual dose of my dumb style of writing. This has got to be the shortest story I ever wrote, hope you all like it. Well, without further delay, here it is.

****

Memories of Love-

by Total Taiora

Sora stretched out on the field of grass that belonged to a park. It was a place where only Taichi and herself knew about. A place that was quiet and secretive. She had just finished her tennis practice and had decided to take advantage of the sunny day. The grass felt soft and comforting to her aching body. She put up a hand to shield her eyes from the blinding glare of the harsh summer sun.

Then looking at the swaying trees, she thought of Taichi, her best friend. 

"Hey Sora!" a voice Sora knew so very well greeted her, "How's it going?"

"Hi, Taichi." she replied. Casting her eyes low, she stood up slowly. "I'm okay, you finished soccer practice already?"

"Yup!" he smiled happily, tucking the soccer ball under his arm, "Did you have to wait long?"

Sora finally looked up at him and smiled, "Not really.... but I was starting to wonder if I should send out a search party to look for you." she laughed, her voice soft and light.

Taichi looked at her in silence, it was strange to him how his best friend could change so fast. He decided it was probably because of the digital world. Then he smiled as he remembered the time when they had finally made it back, Sora was so happy... so different from the girl he had learned to grow with. Her father had even suspected she had a boyfriend, but that wasn't true. But then again, Sora _had_ matured alot, physically as well as mentally.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Sora asked self-consiously, "Is there something on my face?"

His grin widened, "Nope, just thinking."

"Thinking?" she raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, "You?!"

Taichi pouted, "So your saying that I'm not allowed to be able to think once in a while? You're so mean..." his eyes widened innocently, making him seem younger.

"Well, of course you can think," she smiled deviously, "It's just that you don't ever use your ability to."

"Right..." he sat down on the grass and waited for her to join him, "How did tennis practice go?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"It was okay." she answered softly and sat next to him, her fingers clasped together above her feet, careful not to sit too close to him. She suddenly felt awkward, like she didn't know how to act around him. Sora wondered why she was starting to feel that way around him lately. She suddenly remembered the day she met him... a long time ago...

*Flashback*

Sora ran through the woods, she just wanted to get away... run away from everything. Blindly she ran with all her energy, and came to a screeching stop at a deserted section of the nearby park. Sitting down the first bench she came to, Sora looked around with her tear filled eyes. No one was there, it was completely quiet... scary even. Realising that she was finally alone, she buried her head in her arms and cried.

An arm on her shoulder made her jump, turning around she saw a boy with a set of wide brown eyes under a mop of chesnut colored hair. "Is something wrong?" he asked lightly, he was somewhere around her age, nine years old.

"No." her voice was muffled from her arm, she tried to brush away her tears before he saw them, "Go away."

He ignored her hostile atittude and dug around his pocket to proudly reveal a tissue that he gladly offered it to her, "Take it."

"Thanks..." Sora hesitated and finally snatched it from his hand. He was concerned but Sora refused to see that in his eyes.

"Your welcome, can I sit?" without an answer he sat down beside her quickly, afraid that she would shove him off, "My name is Taichi, how about your's?"

Sora didn't answer and just merely stared out towards the trees, ignoring his presense.

"Did you run away too?" he asked softly. He put his hand on her shoulder, then off again, thinking that she would slap him.

Her head whipped around to look at him, "You ran away too?" he didn't seem like the type to do so.

Tai nodded, "What happened to you?"

"I... my mom... she didn't want me to play soccer... and then my team lost... I wish I could have helped... but my mom... she wanted me to help her with... the flowers..." Sora wondered faintly why she was telling him all this. "She just doesn't understand me!"

Taichi looked at her sympathetically, "I know, soccer means alot to me too... my sister was sick, my mother told me not to go out and play... just to stay home and take care of her... I didn't listen and I took Kari, my sister, out with me to play... I was teaching her how to play... she was doing good... then she just collapsed.... she might die! And all I..." Taichi choked, "and I couldn't do anything about it... then... my mom slapped me..."

Sora was shocked at the amount of care he had for his sister, tears were flowing quickly down his cheeks, she hesitantly put her arm around him and as he cried, she cried too.

It struck Taichi how pathetic they looked right then, crying on each other like babies. He started laughing through his tears. He pulled away from her and laughed, laughed harder than he had ever laughed, right there. Sora stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"What's wrong with you?!" she asked angrily, "What's so funny?"

"Us..." he laughed, "We must look so stupid..."

Soon Sora was laughing along with him too, they had so much fun that day.. and Taichi finally convinced her to go home.

"Someday things will change," he promised, "Someday you'll know how much your mom really loves you."

*End of Flashback*

"Hello? Sora? Are you still there?" Taichi waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello?"

Sora blinked, "What?"

"You spaced out a bit there." he answered and leaned back, "I'm going to have a little nap, okay?"

"Whatever..." Sora went back to the memories... back to the time when she first started feeling different around him...

*Flashback*

It was a sunny day, just like today. Taichi had invited Sora out for a cold drink. Drenched in sweat, Sora couldn't refuse the thought of a drink. They had both finished pratice and were more tired than ever. Once inside the air-conditioned place, Taichi slumped into a chair.

"I'm beat." he stated, both his clothes and hair wet and sticking to his skin. He quickly ordered him and Sora a drink... with lots of ice. When he got the drink, he slurped it down so fast, Sora found it amusing to just watch him. She sat there sipping it slowly and Tai rolled his eyes and muttered softly, "Girls... geez... will you drink faster?"

"No." Sora replied with a small smile. She didn't have enough energy left to give him a big one. A small strand of hair fell across her face but she made no effort to push it away.

Taichi leaned across the table and tucked it behind her ear, his hand lingered there for a while. Then a smile crossed his lips and he leaned back again, satisfied. Sora's heart thudded in her chest, a slight blush covered her face suddenly, and she felt energetic again.

"Er... I have to go now!" she said quickly, unsure of her feelings, "Bye Taichi, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Sora..." Tai whispered softly wondering what he did wrong.

*End of Flashback*

Sora yawned and turned on the grass to see Taichi sleeping quietly beside her. She gave him a little shove to wake him up but he simply moved away from her and continued to sleep.

Sora heaved a sigh and found that she was quite sleepy herself. Slowly, she let herself drift of into a little world in her head, that belonged only to her. Flashes of Taichi raced through her mind and she smiled in pure bliss. He might not feel the same way about her but for now... that was okay.

****

The end... or is it?

Author's Note: Does anyone think this is good enough to make a sequel? If I see that anyone has enough interest I just might make one. Sound good? You can either review and tell me so or you could simply email me... let see... I have alot of email address so I'll settle for

DigitalGirl8891@hotmail.com

or Instant Message me at

DigiFanV

(for America Online)

Choose one and go for it. I look forward to seeing the opinions on this short story. I've never actually written one this short before. Well, like they all say, there's a first time for everything, isn't there? Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated... *hint hint* Bye for now! See ya!


End file.
